


Bound to You

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consenting Adults, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: Dairon and Marion have a little fun in bed after Dairon brings up that they'd be into trying out rope play. Shenanigans follow.
Relationships: Dairon/Marion Lavorre | Ruby of the Sea
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Bound to You

**Author's Note:**

> *blows a kiss* For my feral squad

“Fuck.” Dairon threw their head back and strained against their restraints as Marion’s fingers withdrew from their sex, sharp teeth pressed against their neck all the while they were being teased within an inch of their life. “Fuck,  _ please. _ ” It had been entirely too long since they felt vulnerable enough to beg but gods dammit, Marion had played them like a fine tuned machine until they were turned on to the point of aching and then teased her with wicked fingers that bordered on not enough and just enough. 

Marion smiled into their skin, kissing up the side of their neck with sticky little smacks that shouldn’t have been arousing as it actually was. “I know, I did warn you that when you were under my control, I wouldn’t be merciful.” She pressed a kiss to their lips, deeply pleased when Dairon immediately melted under her ministrations and groaned as her thigh found a way between their legs. “You look handsome, all tied up for me.” Marion’s hand reached up for the dark ruby red rope that was preventing Dairon from bringing their hands down from the headboard and keeping them from touching her.

Another little whimper was her reward for tensing her thigh muscle against Dairon’s core, gifting them just enough purchase to grind down on but not enough that they’d get the friction that they needed to come before Marion deigned that she could. “Like a present and you know how much I like gifts.” She pulled back, dragging a cry of protest from her partner and was greeted with eyes darkened with need and clouded with nothing but love and pleasure. Marion was no stranger to sex but something about having it with Dairon meant that she’d felt utterly in control and desired for more than just a night, for more than just her body and she knew every single day how much Dairon adored her.

Dairon’s eyes raked over the form of the tiefling who had straddled their thigh now, keeping them mostly pinned down while giving them some pleasure. It wasn’t enough, none of Marion’s touches had been enough for them to truly come but gods above, they would die a happy elf if they could just  _ watch _ her touch herself like she was now that she had Dairon’s eyes glued to her. She wouldn’t be able to look away even if she wanted to as nimble fingers reached up and Marion tugged on her own nipples which caused her chin to tilt back and expose that long, slender neck that Dairon has spent hours biting at and sucking at once upon a time.

If their hands weren’t tied up and their head thick with hazy need, they would easily roll the two of them over and worship the woman above her. 

Instead, they had to content themselves with watching Marion tug and twist at her own nipples without any input from them. It wouldn’t be so bad if she would just slide her thigh a little bit closer but they knew that they were at Marion’s mercy, an absolutely delicious place to be if they got to be on the receiving end of this view for the rest of their life. Even when Marion shifted and was now firmly straddling their muscled stomach, leaning forward to let her breast hang right above Dairon’s mouth without leaving them enough slack to be able to actually taste her. Even though that was pure torture, they almost came themselves at the first moan that escaped Marion’s lips when she angled herself just so and rolled her hips into the planes of Dairon’s stomach.

Marion whimpered, happily using Dairon for her own pleasure especially this was something the two of them had agreed on before delving into this tonight. If her love decided she didn’t want to play this game anymore, she only needed to say the word and Marion would immediately change course but all she had so far was Dairon tugging fervently at the rope that kept them bound and their thighs clenching to get any kind of friction. Marion knew that it wouldn’t be enough, she was fully prepared to go down on them and put her mouth exactly where Dairon needed her if that was what they wanted. 

“Gods…” She couldn’t keep the small noises inside of her any longer. This wasn’t as good as Dairon’s fingers, or their mouth, or the way their hips moved when their favorite toy was strapped to their hips but it was fantastic and something new for her. “I- I am no stranger to this but  _ fuck _ -”

Dairon started tugging more at their restraints when the first curse word slipped from her lips, little grunts and whines as they got more insistent. They were a veteran expositor, a senior member of the Cobalt Soul, hell, they were a semi-parent to a brash adult who gave them no small amount of headaches but none of that compared to the torture that was happening now. All they knew was that they had to touch Marion, had to touch her, fuck, they had to taste the copious amount of arousal that was spilling across their abs that was only smearing with each hard rut against them that was happening. “Marion, fuck, I have to touch you, please.”

Marion ground to a halt, shuddering slightly as everything came to a halt and she was just gently pressing into the wet spot on her partner’s stomach. “Darling, remember the rules.” Ever so slowly, she inched forward, leaning down jolted pleasure up her spine as the pressure on her clit increased and she swore that she could come from that pressure alone. She wouldn’t, she’d press her lips against Dairon’s cheek, trailing them so she could whisper into her partner’s ear, feeling powerful all the while as they shuddered and gasped underneath her. “No touching.”

Something akin to a sob left their lips. It was almost enough for Marion to stop her pleasurable torture alone but Dairon still gave her the signal to go ahead, so she resumed a slow, dirty grind on her lover’s stomach. When a few of the sensations got too much, she tucked her face into Dairon’s neck, enjoying everything a lot more now that all she was focused on was the strong elf underneath her, the sounds of their voice as it got more ragged the longer they were aroused without relief and the rattle of the headboard as they yanked on their restraints were music that Marion would listen to forever if she were allowed. “Gods, you’re so good.” She growled, turning her head ever so slightly to sink her teeth into their neck. 

They arched up and Marion felt their thighs spread, exposing their center for the perfect opportunity for her to slip her tail between their legs. She was close, it was taking longer than normal but she would happily shatter on top of her partner, soak their stomach with the force of her orgasm if it meant that Dairon could come at the same time. And since her arms were busy holding her up, she gently caressed the spade of her tail against Dairon’s center and got a needy, “ _ please _ ” in response.

“Fuck, Marion,” was the mantra that kept spilling from Dairon’s lips as she kept rolling her hips up into the pressure that she was allowed, inadvertently helping Marion along with her own pleasure due to the tightening and motion of her stomach muscles. 

“ _ Oh. _ ” Marion tensed up, ever so slightly as the first waves of her orgasm hit her full force and she kept herself from being too loud by crashing her lips to Dairon’s, kissing her partner with everything that she had to give. Subconsciously, she flexed her tail and tipped Dairon over into their own orgasm so that they could peak together, mouths touched in not quite a kiss as they panted and shook from the force of their release. 

Dairon fell limp underneath her, ragged and worn out from hours of being edged to an almost orgasm before Marion would cruelly stop and ask her for her colour. Still, no matter how cruel it may have seemed, her girlfriend really did know her limits far better than they thought she did because if she had drawn the game out any longer, than they would have used their safe word and gotten her to stop. After all of it, she felt… a little dirty and a lot satisfied from how powerful the end had been, especially since they’d gotten to come with Marion. 

Distantly, they felt their stomach being wiped gently as a damp cloth cleaned up the remnants of Marion’s arousal and then their arms were let down. Strong fingers firmly massaged her muscles, coaxing blood back into its proper place and familiar scented lotion was rubbed into the raw skin of her wrists that had gotten that way from the force of all of their pulling. If they were a lesser person, they’d lament the new irritations but they were a fucking Expositor, Dairon of the Cobalt Soul and partner to the Ruby of the Sea. They were going to treasure every mark that had been left on them and treasure the soft aftercare that came with it. 

“You were perfect.” Marion’s voice once again interrupted their thoughts and lips touched theirs, sealing her praise with an unbreaking promise. “So good, so handsome and strong.” More murmurs just made them blush but they far from minded this, especially after such a scene as what had just happened. Dairon was hopelessly bound to Marion, not just in love, but they’d happily be bound in body whenever their girlfriend wanted.


End file.
